The Soul Asylum
by Queen of the forsaken
Summary: What happened to Kid's mother, why is it such a big secret?.Will Kid's curiosity bring about an age old conflict and maybe even love? WARNINGS:OOC,OCs yaoi,nudity blood/gore, cursing,animal abuse, child abuse,incest,suggestive content, dark themes, adult themes, may or may not be character death.I own nothing just the plot.NO SEX.
1. Two Worlds

[Type text]

**TWO WORLDS**

**YEAR****: 2457**

**LOCATION****: UNKNOWN **

_A Latino man walked through the dusted path the sparkling multicolored magic residue. He looked ahead taking in the landscape of the war torn 'world'. His bare feet crushing the glass fragments beneath them he took a few more steps the glass making 'crunch' sounds as they were . He pressed on ignoring the cuts on his feet._

**GIVE IT TO ME**

**TWO WORLDS ARE WARRING IN ME**

**KILLING US NOW **

**RAGING INSIDE **

**PLEASURE HAS HOLLOWED IN ME **

**REMOVING THE SICKNESS**

**PLAGUING MY MIND**

**TWO WORLDS ARE WARRING IN ME **

**KILLING US NOW **

**SHOW ME THE LIGHT**

_He looked up his golden slited eyes meet smiling green ones the blackness of the night only made his eyes glow even more a plane jet black scythe it had an unusually-shaped blade and a long ,slightly-curved handle with upward/downward curved vertebrae-like details. He swung his scythe into the ground, it burst open black sharply ridged chain-like skeletal arms erupted from the ground. They wrapped themselves round him, tighter, tighter, and __**TIGHTER **__until the point where his skin and flesh were violently ripped. His 'attacker' let him fall to the ground. He twitched ever so slightly his 'attacker' raised his hand a flash of green and two jet black flaming skulls appeared one came crashing down on the man his 'attacker' jumped back to the 'safety' of the ledge giving him protection from the blast._

_The smoke cleared his 'attacker' walked over to admire his 'handy work', the man lay there 'dead', he smiled and began to walk away ,the man slowly open his eyes he did a spineruny(spelling?) he kicked his 'attacker' ,spun him around pulled both his arms they made a sickening 'pop' sound as they dislocated he kicked him in the gut __**hard **__the 'attacker' held his side he pointed at the man sending his last flaming skull to weak to summon another one. The man jumped into the air the skull followed he threw his knives they missed the skull split in two and it did so again making four his eyes widened he randomly threw more knives he hit them all a twisted smile crossed his face it went unseen due to the collar that hid the lower half of his face they exploded in a flash, the area engulfed in white he sprinted towards his 'attacker' stabbing him in his midriff he coughed green blood he screamed, he hopped into a portal just as the world began to crumble . A boy slightly younger than the previous male he gasped running to the unconscious male a blue gear portal opened beneath them escaping the 'world' imploded .A pair of eyes opened up one purple it had three neon purple rings round its neon purple pupil the other had the same neon purple rings and pupil only it was black a twisted mouth appeared an evil chukle followed it faded into nothingness _

**YEAR:**** 2012**

**LOCATION:**** PROVIDENCE BASE**

**TWO WORLDS COLLIDE **

**WHENEVER I STEP TO THE FRONT**

**I LOOK FOR A NEW PLACE TO HIDE **

**WHILE TEARING MY COLOR AWAY**

**I SWALLOW MY PRIDE**

**BUT NEVER FORGET WHAT I WANT **

**STARTING TO LONG FOR A TIME **

**I BURY THE WAR IN MY MIND**

Rex woke up in cold sweat panting heavily he checked the time 4:16AM "No point in lazing round." He groaned getting out of bed, with a flicker of his wrist his soul-protect diminished. He did a good amount of researching to arrive at the conclusion that there absolutely no miesters , weapons or other DWMA related personal in the vicinity (**AN:** here Rex looks like his lat shota mmd version)His 'true form' had a neon blue 'wire' tail the tip was split into live wires cables and plugs,his eyes were an enchanting blue he had three semi-circular neon blue rings a neon blue gear the hole in it acted as a 'pupil' even with his soul-protect he still retained his _very_ feminine form he remembered the time Noah told him the first time he met him he thought White Knight tricked got coufused and assigned him to spy on a girl which made him feel slightly perverted. Rex chuckled at the memory his happiness soon repaced with anger "Damn it Belladonna you evil bitch, just _what_ are you planning." He growled to himself.

**TWO WORLDS ARE WARRING IN ME**

**BOTH SIDES ARE LOSING **

**PATIENCE HAS DIED**

**NONE OF THEM MOURNER IN ME**

**DROWNS MY CONVICTION**

**REGIONS DIVIDE**

**TWO WORLDS ARE WARRING IN ME **

**KILLING US NOW SHOW THE LIGHT**

"Kukuku~ Rex I guess I could tell you since you asked ever so _'nicely'_." A maniacally happy demonic yet elegant voice with a foreign accent answered him. His eyes widened a jet black bandage broke through the mirror before he could scream the bandage wrapped round his head pulling him into the mirror.

He 'woke up' still in his bathroom the only difference was that the walls, floor and even his clothes were all covered in blood and guts. He took pride in seeing the mangled bodies of the ones who condemned him, hated him, disgraced him,_ hurt _him the demons in flesh the _humans._ The very thought made him sick and worst part was that he had to pretend to be their ally he was to play the hero THE GOOD GUY! For the love of God the only true human he ever cared about was Noah and of course that shinigami's son. He blushed thinking about the reapers son, his train of thoughts was broken as the walls oozed black sludge he shut his eyes he opened them still in pitch blackness. Ankle deep in black muck . "Hello? Hello anybody there." He to a few steps only to trip falling face first in to the muck it smelt like corps and _not_ the good kind some got in his mouth he spat it out it tasted worse, eyes similar to those in his dream opened up everywhere he looked up a black mass hovered above him it had only one facial quality 'its' maniacally happy smile proudly showing of 'its' razor sharp teeth.

**TWO WORLDS COLLIED **

**WHENEVER I STEP TO THE FRONT**

**I LOOK FOR A NEW PLACE TO HIDE **

**WHILE TEARING MY COLOR AWAY**

**I SWALLOW MY PRIDE**

**BUT NEVER FORGET WHAT I WANT **

**STARTING TO LONG FOR A TIME **

**I BURY THE WAR IN MY MIND**

"Velcome Rex" 'It' said in a maniacally happy but polite tone. He sat in his place shaking like a leaf the insanity was _so_ much.

"L-l-l-l-la-a-a-d-d-d-dy B-b-b-b-e-e-ell-l-l-"

"Vhat?" 'it' put 'its' 'hand' near 'its' nonexistent ear.

"I can' hear ya , ya gotta speak up." 'It' giggled 'it' loved making people feel so..so small. He continued with his stuttering and babblings 'it' sighed not only was it getting boring but also annoying very annoy went Belladonna was annoy 'it' was angry when 'it' was angry 'it' was very angry and when Belladonna was angry 'it' was not happy and when Belladonna was not happy oceans dried up, volcanos erupted, droughts, famine, all kinds of sicknesses _everybody_ suffered

"SPEAK UP BOY!" 'It' shrieked in an angry demonic voice

"LADY BELLADONNA!" He screamed in fear

"What happen to your physical body?"

"The Dead zone happened." 'It' said in an unsually cold tone, he squeaked in fear and curled himself into a ball a feeble attempt to not only block out the madness but not to look at Belladonna's enraged 'face'. 'It' swooped down a few meters way 'it' 'walked' towards his whimpering form. 'It' stoped a few inches before him 'it' 'knelt' down to be at the same level with the boy.

"You vant to know vhat my plans are hmm?" He said nothing only looking at 'it' fear in his eyes trembling. 'Its' 'hand' reached out to touch his face 'its' 'fingers' grazed his face slowly

"But vait I don' wanna ruvin the surprise now do you vant me to spoil the surprise?" He said nothing.

**GIVE ME A SIGN **

**TELL ME WHEN IT'S TIME **

" I thought so." 'It' paused "Now about me needing a new body." ' It' trailed off, 'its' smile grew.

"Lady Belladonna?" A puzzeled yet fearful look on his bandage 'arms' split into hundreds spinning the tips in to drills , he was surrounded.

"L-lady Belladonna?" This time he truly was afraid.

"Kukuku~ Rexy it ain' gonna hurt." He relaxed.

"IT GONNA BE EXCRUSIATING!" 'It' crackled in evil laughter.

**SHOW ME THE LIGHT**

**TELL ME WHEN IT'S FUCKING OVER**

An ear-piercing scream rang out throughout the entire Providence base. 'Rex weakly got up back in the 'real world' still covered in blood _'his'_ blood, 'he' took a look at 'himself' on last time 'he' touch his face '_Such smooth soft skin I never knew his skin was this soft.' _'He' liked what 'he' saw 'he' slipped back into bed "A beautiful boy needs his beauty sleep." 'He' yawned "To rule the world and_ end all of humanity_." 'He' let out a little chuckle at 'his' own sick humor 'he' drifted to sleep only to have more visions of nightmarish monsters 'his' _family_.

The next day 'he' got out of bed redid his soul-protect and got ready for the day,only to be pestered by Bobo.

"Hey kid."

"What is it Bobo?"

"What with all the screaming and laughing all 'bout?"

"Sorry, did I disturbe your 'beauty sleep?"

"Yeah ya did. A monkey needs his shut eye, what do I gotta do to get some peace around here?"

"Sorry won't happen again." He said bluntly he was not in the mood for his simian companion he wasn't in the mood for _anybody_ ,his day was the same questions, questions _ more _questions , even Holiday was pestering him and just like everyone else 'he' ignored her but unlike the others she was persistent and that annoyed him to no end he eventually gave up.

"It's okay doc, nothing I couldn't handle. He said in his 'trade mark' prideful tone.

"I see but just let me know if something's ?"

"Will do doc." He said as he walked out the lab, his smile disappeared replace a scowl "Humans." He scoffed, he continued walking until he bumped into someone along the way, it was six. "What's got you in such a bad mood?" "Nothing". Six raised an eyebrow, Six didn't ask any more question and for that he was grateful anymore questions and he would have snapped, slaughtering anyone and everyone who got in his way.

**TWO WORLDS COLLIED **

**WHENEVER I STEP TO THE FRONT **

**I LOOK FOR A NEW PLACE TO HIDE**

**WHILE TEARING MY COLOR AWAY **

**I SWALLOW MY PRIDE**

When his deeds were done for the day he slipped into his room "Portal portal scare immortal portal portal live immortal. A black swirling vortex opened in the ground he smiled, "Don't do it Damned one." He turned round to see the man from his dream ,the white lab coat, the black full body suite stopping a little below and puffing round out his knees (like medusa's outfit),the collar cover the lower half of his face his hood was down reviling his more than past shoulder length hair four braids on each side the tips shaped to look like scorpion pincers the two in the front had 'pincers' larger than the others and a very long one in in the back shape to look like a scorpion's tail the tip curved upward it had a scorpion's curved stinger, his tail/metasoma was jet black and it had a vertebra-like design giving it a segmented look three tips were joined together to make the curved stinger at the tip,scorpion shape anklets wrapped round above his bare feet the same went for his unseen braclets, his brother Cesar. "Skorpios." He said his voice laced with venom (pun intended) "Don't do it..without this." He took of his rosary the cross had a scorpion wrapped round it. "Here" He handed him the rosary, he nodded turning back to the vortex it cracked with black lightning the wails and moans of agony from the damned could be heard from the vortex. He began to walk towards it "As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death." He stopped before the vortex its heavy winds slightly pulling him closer "I SHALL FEAR NO EVIL!" He yelled as he fell through the portal the condemned reaching out to him ,he reach 'the bottom' black/purple flames erupted from it Skorpios stepped back the flames grew almost trying to reach out to him and as soon as it happened it stopped . "Crazy bitch left me on clean up duty." He said looking at the scorched room. '_I'll clean it later until then_.' His scorpions spread through the room covering everything, they started to glow a bright purple, in a flash of light the room was good as new "A simiple illusion spell." He said with pride his scorpions clapped he bow sevral times "Thank you, thank you ,you're all too kind." He went out the room '_Good luck lil' bro/lady Belladonna' "_Why I work with those crazies I never know." He went on ranting and raving until he got to his lab, too tired to crawl into bed collapsed on the floor in front of the door to his bedroom going into a 'peacful' slumber.


	2. Liberate

**AN: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO PLEASE BE KIND I DO NOT OWN THE SHOWS AND MUSIC USED I MIGHT CHAGE SOME SONG LYRICS TO SUITE THE THEME OF THE CHAPTERS,I OWN NOTHING JUST THE PLOT ENJOY(FORGOT TO POST THIS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER)I READ THE FIRST CHAPTER AND IT HAD LOTS OF MISTAKES HOPEFULLY THIS WILL BE DIFFERENT.**

**LIBERATE**

**TIME:**** 3 WEEKS LATER**

**LOCTION:**** DEATH CITY** **NEVADA **

**P.O.V:**** DEATH THE KID**

**BOLD MOTHERFUCKER DON'T LIMIT YOUR MIND**

I sighed for the 6th time, I twitched. "Damn it not symmetrical!" I yelled, I sighed two more time, symmetry was everything I thought happily to myself. I looked up one of the pictures was leaned 3cm to the right. In a fit of rage I franticly ran to 'set things right' with the picture. "Aww come on kid at this rate we're sooooooo gonna be late for school." I heard Liz groan. "Symmetry is everything. Now run along and play, go on. Get." I 'shooed' her away, she walked out grumbling.

**LIBERATE YOUR MIND**

**YOU MOTHERFUCKER, YOU'RE SO NARROW-MINDED**

**SO NARROW-MINDED**

**SO LIBERATE YOUR MIND**

**NOW MOTHERFUCKER, WILL YOU LIBERATE YOUR MIND**

**LIBERATE YOUR MIND**

**YOU MOTHERFUCKER, YOU'RE SO NARROW-MINDED**

**SO NARROW-MINDED**

**SO LIBERATE YOUR MIND**

**NOW MOTHERFUCKER, WILL YOU LIBERATE YOUR MIND**

**THIS TIME**

I held the picture in my hands; it was a picture of Father and I. "Unsymmetrical". I never really minded the fact my Father's reaper form was asymmetrical it just that the family itself was incomplete it needed something it needed a woman, a mother, _my_ mother. Every time I confronted my father on the topic he _always_ found a way to dodge my questions. This house was not a home…without my mother. A tear drop fell on the picture; I hadn't realized I was cry until I heard Liz's voice behind me. "Hey kid you okay your crying ."I snffiled drying my eyes

"Liz it's nothing."

"If it's unimportant then why has it got you so down in the dumps."

"Damn it Elizabeth I said it's nothing now stop bothering me!" I snapped at her ,she raised her hands I defense backing way I only used her full name when I was just not in the mood. I hadn't noticed when she left for some reason I could have cared less. The topic of my mother always brought about visions of conflict and bloodshed.

**BOLD MOTHERFUCKER**

**DON'T LIMIT YOUR MIND**

**CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE MESSAGE**

**HAS FALLEN BEHIND**

**ALL THE HATE IN YOUR HEART**

**WILL BE LEAVING YOU BLIND**

**SO BOLD MOTHERFUCKER**

**DON'T YOU LIMIT YOUR MIND**

**CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THE MESSAGE**

**HAS FALLEN BEHINDE**

**ALL THE HATE IN YOUR HEART **

**WILL BE LEAVING YOU BLIND **

**SO BOLD MOTHER FUCKER **

**DON'T YOU LIMIT YOUR MIND**

**THIS TIME**

I sat there in my seat, Professor stein was giving on witches I wasn't paying attention ,to busy thinking about my mother.

Was she a miseter or a weapon?

Was she a human or maybe even another shinigami?

Was she a blonde, a brunet, a red head, a blunnet, a pinket ? ore neiter she could have been a raven.

Was she-,I snapped back to reality when the others and I were called to the death room.

"Hey, hi how ya doin '~"My father's overly cheery voice piped. "Why have you called us here honorable father?." It was more of an order than a question .

"Well if you most know I'm sending you guys on a mission."

"A mission? What kind of mission? Shinigami-sama." Maka asked with enthusiasm.

"Maka asking question is so uncool ,why do you have to be so uncool?"

""Soul tensed

I heard a 'chop' in the back ground and the two of them arguing.

"As I was saying it's a very big important mission."

"Yay big mission." Patty cheered.

"Hah, a big mission for a big man." _Blackstar._ Why did have to be so damn annoying, I thought bitterly to myself. "Your mission is in Salem city, you will be hunting not one witch, not two witches but three witches." He said so while wiggling three bulky fingers. "Shinigami-sama what are the witches like it will make identifying them easier." Tsubaki asked.

"Well since you asked one is the witch of dark matter(the dark energy of time and space),the other the witch of the scorpion this one is male in his early twenties that will narrow it down not that many male witches out there and the last is the witch of technology the scorpion witch is his elder brother,well did that help you in any way." There was a collective 'yes'.

**WAITING FOR YOUR MODERN MESSIAH**

**TO TAKE AWAY ALL THE HATRED**

**THAT DARKNES THE LIGHT IN YOUR EYE**

**STILL AWAITING, I**

**LIBERATE YOUR MIND **

**YOU MOTHERFUCKER, YOU'ER SO NARROW-MINDED**

**SO NARROW-MINDED**

**SO LIBERATE YOUR MIND **

**NOW MOTHERFUCKER,WILL YOU LIBERATE YOUR MIND**

**LIBERATE YOUR MIND **

**SO LIBERATE YOUR MIND**

**NOW MOTHERFUCKER, WILL YOU LIBERATE YOUR MIND **

**THIS TIME**

We were alone in the death room; the room was silent after the previous question. "Tell me." I said, no answer "TELL ME!" I said getting impatient, and then finally an answer. "There is nothing to be said now go get ready for the mission you depart tomorrow." And then I said it 'no', "Death scythe, remove him."

"Waiting, for your modern messiah to take away all the hatred that darkens the light in your eye still waiting, I." I had no idead what I was singing , I added 'mother'.

"Kiddo what were you just singing?"

"I…don't know."

"I thought it was pretty good." Death scythe cut in. "I mean the only way it could have been better is if you sang it with more instead of doing it as if you were in a trance heh." He said so scratching the back of his head. "Thank you." I said a little embarrassed.

"**OUT OF THE ZOIN SHALL COME FORTH A LAW**

**AND THE WORD OF THE LORD FROM JERUSALEM**

**NATION SHALL NOT RAISE SWORD AGAINST NATION **

**AND THEY SHALL NOT LEARN WAR ANYMORE**

**FOR THE MOUTH OF THE LORD HAS SPOKEN~"**

I jolted up in my bed the events of the days hit me like a wave. "What was up with that freaky dream, best think about it in the morning I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow." I suddenly remembered the conversation with my father. "So narrow-minded." I said as I drifted off to sleep, I dreamt about one thing my mother. Just how long did I have to wait for the answer?

**WAITING, FOR YOUR MODERN MESSIAH**

**TO TAKE AWAY ALL THE HATERED **

**THAT DARKENS THE LIGHT IN YOUR EYE**

**HOW LONG WILL WE BE **

**WAITING, FOR YOUR MODERN MESSIAH**

**TO TAKE AWAY ALL THE HATRED **

**THAT DARKENS THE LIGHT IN YOUR EYE**

**STILL AWAITING, I**

**STILL AWAITING, I**

**Done pls review I don't mind flaming and/or criticism it only fuels me more **

**Rex: I liked this chapter **

**Me: that's only because it had kid in it**

**Rex: nu-uh I have other reasons**

**Me: like what?mmh**

**Rex: I HATE YOU**

**Me: but you love kid**

**Rex: whatever*grumbles***

**Me: take it way Rex**

**Rex: review or else I'll let Skorpios (César) and Belladonna on you**

**Me: quit threating the readers**

**Rex: I can feel the flames**

**Me: of what **

**Rex:OF PUNISHMENT **

**Me: *sweat drop* oookaay (crazy)**


End file.
